On the other side of Azeroth
by Chaos-Wolfy
Summary: Things are happening. In the everyday and not so everyday life of the modern Azerothian, life can be kind, hard and sometimes stranger than fiction. These are their stories.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day!

Madilyn Lancaster could not control the grin on her face as she woke up in bed at the crack of dawn. Throwing off her covers, she quickly undressed and put on her priest robes eager to start her first day as a newly ordained priest.

With her held head high, she made her way to the temple hall, greeting some of her fellow priests on the way, not even noticing the sympathetic looks they were giving her as she walked passed. One openly wept as they greeted each other a good morning.

"Oh, Brother Berkul, you're so overdramatic." She compassionately patted the crying man on the shoulder, mistaking his cries of despair for tears of pride. "I know it may seem like I'm growing up so fast, but really it's only been a year. It was plenty of time for me to learn." Eventually she had to go excuse herself as she could not wait any longer and rushed to the hall.

Brother Berkul was later found in the kitchen holding a sack of flower with a crude drawing of Madilyn's face on it, muttering 'It's going to be okay.' Over and over again. Everyone thought it was best that he'd be sent to another temple.

Since it was still quite early, Madilyn had enough time to properly sweep the church halls and set everything in order. She was adjusting one of the pews when a man had entered, stumbling and nearly walking into her in the process.

"O-oh! Excuse me!" He apologized to her, hands raised to show that he didn't mean to do any harm.

"It's no matter. It was an accident!" She gave him a bright smile, showing that there was no harm done. "Are you here to pray, sir?" She asked of him with wide, innocent eyes which grew hopeful as she then asked. "Or maybe ask for some divine assistance?"

"Er! Yes! Of course! I do... er, seek divine assistance that is!" He rambled, his face growing quite red as he looked at anywhere except her.

Madilyn did not seem to notice his strange behavior and clapped her hands in delight. 'Oh! Allow me to help you! I'm Madilyn and I'm a newly ordained priest here. I'll be more than happy to-"

"Er, can I please speak to Father Barlow?" He quickly interrupted her, his face growing redder by the minute. "I… I'm afraid it's something that only he could help with."

Blinking, Madilyn froze and stared at the man for a moment, who looked at her back… then blushed again and turned away. "O-oh." Was all she said, trying to not sound disappointed. "W-well I'm afraid Father Barlow isn't here today… he left to meet with some old colleagues of his from the military." Seeing the man grew sullen at the news and quickly added. "But I could deal with whatever is troubling you!"

Giving him a hopeful smile, the man before her stared at her for a moment before letting out a resigned sigh and curse. "Blast it, I don't have a choice, do I?" Without giving her any warning, he turned around and pulled down his pants.

"BY THE LIGHT!" She shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands as her innocence has been stained by a plague far worse than the scourge. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"I don't know! I think it's a rash!" The man desperately tried to keep his voice and her voice down, shushing her as he frantically looked around to see if anyone was nearby to see.

"It's... it's so..." Madilyn could not believe what she had just seen. In a church of all places! Now, she was a wild girl in her youth and had many a dalliance with some boys so she's seen her fair share of... male parts but NEVER had she seen something like this. "I'm not even sure if it's supposed to be THAT red."

"I know!" He piteously wailed. "It burns and itches like you wouldn't believe! It's been like this since this morning! Please! Help me!" He reached with his hands out to desperately grab her.

"DON'T...!" She nearly screamed, taking a quick step back as she quickly held up her hands, holy light aglow around her fingers, ready to defend herself. "... Touch me..." She took a quick and deep breath to calm her tone. "I'll help... Just... please... don't... don't look at me when I do it."

Shutting her eyes, Madilyn knelt down and began to utter a prayer, gold light streaming from her fingertips and reaching out towards... his thing. The effects were almost instantaneous, the man's pained look was rapidly shifting to one filled with joyous relief. By the time she was done, the man was singing her praises.

"Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how long I've suffered from that horrible itch!" He got down to his knees as he looked up to her as if she was the embodiment of the light itself.

"Please... Don't mention it." She gave him a pained smile, seriously wanting this man to just go away already. "Really... don't..."

Giving her his thanks once again, the man quickly rushed out of the temple. "Now I can go and see Bonnie again! Willy's comin' Bonnie!"

Watching the man run into the distance to whoever Bonnie was, Madilyn let out a sigh and took in a breath. "It was just one person... just one... there'll be others... Buck up Maddie... there's still a whole city to help. The next one... will be better." Nodding to herself, the priest's lips grew to a confident smile.

Her smile was strained as a woman came to the church in tears, pleading for help and had raised her skirts to show the... alarming redness that had adorned her lady parts.

"And this had started...?" She trailed off, maintaining eye contact with her as she tried _very_ hard not to look at it.

"Since this morning." The woman replied, tears in her eyes as she lay on one of the pews. "I.. I don't know how this happened!"

 _Ah, this must be Bonnie._ Madilyn wryly thought to herself. With light glowing around her fingers, she did her best to give the woman a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, just let me Cleanse you and you'll be just fine."

Waving her hand over the probably Bonnie's genitals, she applied the Cure Disease spell on her and the rash disappeared.

"Oh thank you! Light thank you!" Probably Bonnie wept with relief, lowering her skirts and getting back up to her feet. Without waiting for another word from Madilyn, the woman rushed out, muttering curses under her breath. "Damn that Willy, he's probably done this to me... Oh, wait til I get my hands on him."

 _Yes, that's definitely Bonnie._ Madilyn waved her goodbye as she stormed out of the church. _Poor Willy, hopefully he'll be alright._

Taking a deep breath, Madilyn desperately tried to cleanse her mind of the things she had seen. and that was only just this morning! _Buck up, Maddie! Third time's the charm! The next one will be better, they have to be!_

Resolved and hopeful once more, she eagerly awaited for the next needy soul to come into her church.

"BY ALL THAT IS HOLY!" She shrieked, her cries of horror nearly shattering the stained glass that decorated the walls, her eyes wide with horror at the sight of an unthinkable thing that had come before her today.

A large, blood covered, male worgen had come rushing to her, begging for help as he held a night elven woman in his arms, who whimpered in pain as tears leaked from her eyes, her form curled up as if in extreme pain.

Upon asking what had happened, the two were unable to properly form a coherent sentence and just simply showed her by spreading the night elf's legs. Unfortunately for Sister Petrice, who had walked in at the time, caught a glimpse and fell into a dead faint.

"HOW!?" She gestured to the bleeding rupture with utmost horror, ignoring the loud thunk of Sis Petrice's head hitting the cold hard floor. Never in her life had she seen such a thing! "WHAT!? WHEN!?" She screamed in a panic, hands already aglow with healing energies as she poured her strength into healing the horrific wound.

"I-IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! A TOTAL ACCIDENT, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" The Worgen yelled, wracked with extreme guilt as he tightly held the night elf's hand, who returned his tight grip, her brow dripping with sweat, her beautiful features contorted into an expression of extreme agony.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She looked up to the worgen in fear, did he go wild? Did he attack her? WHY THERE of all places!?

"I... I... I WAS SUPRISED!" He quickly defended himself, desperate to convince her that it was an accident. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO PULL OUT SO SUDDENLY!"

What.

Madilyn's left eye twitched. Taking it as an ominous sign, the worgen continued. "We were making love and we were tied together, I-i'm so sorry my love, it was the most amazing night of my life b-but when we were waiting for it to go down, I-I thought I'd tease her by tugging at it a few times when-"

"Stop." She raised a hand, a migraine beginning to form in her head. "Say no more." She REALLY didn't want to know more about their escapade.

"Y-you believe me!?" The worgen hopefully smiled at her, relief beginning to wash over him.

"I get it. It was an accident." Madilyn was pouring even more of her strength into the healing spell. "Say no more. I won't say a thing about this and you won't either. Got it?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Madilyn was EXHAUSTED, it took almost everything she had to help the night elf but she managed it. The night elven lady had fully recovered and now she and her worgen lover were heaping praises on her. Giving them a tired smile all she could do was wave them off, however her smile quickly turned into a frown as the pair began to desperately kiss at each other, muttering sweet words and apologies.

"Hey.. Hey! Please... please no... not in my church... please... stop..."

Despite her weak pleas, the couple seem to be intent on 'forgiving' each other by making love right here in the church hall. After a few more tries, Madilyn gave up and dumped a bucket of cold water on the couple, much to their protest, and quickly shooed them out.

Easing herself into one of the pews, she let out a tired groan. "Oh big glowing silver hand in the sky..." She prayed and lamented."Why...?" This was NOT how she expected to start her first day and little did she know it was about to get worse as more came in with their own issues.

"You said you LIKED honey!"

"No! I said I was ALLERGIC to honey, you imbecile! Do you NOT see the swelling!?"

"Funny thing really, we were REALLY going at it when I slipped and next thing we knew, his tush went STRAIGHT through my ear!"

"It was SO amazing. I mean, triplets? Like, REALLY hot elf triplets? It was like a dream come true! I mean yeah sure, I ache all over and they all tried to stick it in the same hole and ended up tearing me a new one but still! Wow!"

At the end of the day, Madilyn was ready to turn in and turn the night shift over to one of her brother priests, Sister Petrice was supposed to take over but she had a horrible concussion and needed to stay in bed despite the healing spells that already made things better. Stumbling into the kitchens, she grabbed some bread, some fruits and a glass of ice cold milk, ate it all down in silence before trudging back into her room to collapse into her bed. Not even bothering to switch out of her robes, she quickly fell to sleep, hoping, dreaming and praying that the next day will be better...

Madilyn blinked.

She turned her gaze to the sheepish Tauren to her left.

She blinked again.

Then turned her gaze to the immobile gnome lady to her right, her legs absolutely useless with her horribly smashed pelvis.

Madilyn turned her gaze back to the tauren and blinked twice then closed her eyes. Took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she opened her eyes to reveal a deadness that had now taken root in the very core of her soul, gesturing to the couple with both hands outstretched. "What the fuck?"

Before either could reply, the doors burst open as Red Rash Willy, covered in blood, came running in with his pants down, leaving a trail of blood behind him before shoving his mutilated crotch into Madilyn's face, his manhood in one bloody hand and screamed. "HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't supposed to see her.

He knew that as he followed her down the road, an old tattered green robe helping him blend in with the trees as he clung to the forest's shadows, careful not to disturb the foliage as the beautiful raven haired woman made her way home from a visit to town. Her eyes held a deep sadness buried under her own determination to appear strong, but he could see that she was keeping herself together. Just barely.

He found himself smiling.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

Many have told him since they knew of his intentions, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see her one last time. Damned be the rules! Tightly clutching a golden locket, he held it close to his chest an let out a soft breath that his body no longer needed. He let her go on ahead before slowly catching up to her, he made sure to keep his distance, the last thing he wanted was for her to notice he was here.

They would rekill him, if he was discovered. Was that the proper word in his case? Rekill?

The sun was setting by the time she had arrived home to her little cottage by the river, a small garden growing with a modest amount of appetizing vegetables. He could not help but smile. _She always did love her garden._ He thought to himself, fondly remembering her pumpkin pies.

"Algie…?"

 _No..._ This wasn't supposed to happen.

Algerd, at least that was he called himself now, could only stare in growing and mute horror at her, her eyes wide, a dagger in hand.

"By the light, Algernon…" Shock was not the proper word to describe her tone as she took one step towards the undead man, recognition slowly dawning in her eyes. "Is that you?"

"You came back..." Relief colored her tone and she dropped her weapon and ran towards him. "Algie, you're back!" She cried elatedly, but before she could even reach him, he took a step back.

"Away from me!" He barked, a sneer briefly flashing across his features before morphing into an expression of pure sorrow and regret. "Away from me, Janice…" He said in a softer tone, his hands, clad in old and torn gloves tugged at his ragged robes and held them tighter to his emaciated form.

"How could I?" Janice's lower lip trembled, eyes watering in confusion. Her lover, her husband to be, had returned! They could finally marry, have a family! "Algernon, we all thought you were dead!"

Algerd went still, _What are you doing you fool? Run!_ His mind screamed at him, but his body refused to listen. "You're not wrong..." He found himself saying, unable to bear to look at her.

"What do you-" She froze, the raven haired woman's eyes slowly widening as realization slowly settled in, quickly followed by mounting horror. "No..."

 _She mustn't know! She mustn't know!_ Standing straight as much as his ruined back would allow, Algerd pulled back his hood and revealed his pale, marred face. _Algerd, you idiot! Turn back now!_ The flesh bloodless as his eyes glowed with an unnatural light, a hint of a cheek bone poking through the dead flesh.

"No!" She let out a strangled wail, a hand covering her mouth as horror fully bloomed across her features, stumbling back as she gazed upon the _undead._

"Yes." Was all he could say, mustering up the courage to look straight into her eyes but quickly found his bravado failing and soon looked away in shame.

It started to rain

 _How fitting…_ Algerd grimly thought as first it came as a trickle and slowly but gradually began to pour in buckets.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, unable to look at her in the eye, shame and humiliation filling his utter being and continued to build until, "This was a mistake, you'll never see me again." He quickly muttered, turning to leave.

"Wait!" She called out, too quick, too desperate.

The undead stopped. _Algerd you fool…_ He shut his eyes, mentally berating himself for his foolishness but still looked away with a downcast expression. "What is it?"

Janice didn't say anything for a long time. Then she took in a deep breath and stepped aside, opening her door a little wider, she gave him a small, tearful smile. "I'm making pumpkin pie..." She said, her voice cracking with emotion. "If you're willing to wait, light knows you were never patient."

If the undead could cry tears, Algerd's eyes would've been full of them. Slowly, he turned around and a smile graced his scarred face, looking almost like the man who loved her and he loved her still.


End file.
